Miracle at Circular Quay
by bexie25
Summary: The day starts off completely normal for Bella and Edward. But when a technical default sees an innocent, vulnerable life threatened, hope sees a miracle occur. Set in Sydney, Australia. 2014 FAJD contribution. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone,**

**I know, it's been a while since I've posted or updated anything, and I am so sorry about that. I have been so busy at the moment, and it's only going to get worse over the next couple months. I should be all good by November though...**

**This was a little something I wrote for the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes a while back. The dates completely whizzed by me and this is a month overdue in posting. I posted on Facebook with a teaser and the banner (which you can find in my Facebook group bexie25 Fanfics-link on profile) then decided to put this up tonight.**

**Thanks to MarieCarro for her work on the manips for the banner and the cover image! :)**

**This is set in Sydney, Australia (my home!) and believe it or not I did a little research for this. More on that down the bottom though... wouldn't want to give anything away... ;)**

* * *

**Penname: **bexie25

**Title: **

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Beta/pre-reader: **bexie25

**Banner Maker: **bexie25 (with MarieCarro's manips)

**Disclaimer: **SM owns twilight. I own this plot.

**Warnings: **lemon, medical trauma

**Summary: **The day starts off completely normal for Bella and Edward. But when a technical default sees an innocent, vulnerable life threatened, hope sees a miracle occur. Set in Sydney, Australia. FAJD contribution.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up and immediately looked down, away from the brilliant, bright sun which was coming through the windows. I smiled at the sight before me; Edward's hands splayed over my very pregnant belly, his lips pressing against it. I could feel his lips moving against my skin, and hear faintly his voice as he murmured to our child.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, my smile growing when his untameable hair became even more messed up. Without stopping, his soft green eyes looked up at me, a lopsided grin gracing his face before he pressed his lips to my belly once more. Then he crawled up my body, bracing his weight on his forearms as his face came level to mine.

"Morning, baby," he whispered to me.

"Morning," I whispered back. He leaned down and kissed me. What started as a sweet and tender kiss became something more when I deepened it. We shared a moan as his hand ran up from my calf to the top of my thigh.

He broke the kiss. "Damn, Bella, that's some morning kiss," he said, breathing heavily. I was, too, but more than that, I was more than in the mood for a little loving now. I pushed against his chest, and he quickly got the picture, flipping over onto his back. His hands were on my thighs as I climbed up and settled on top of him.

I leaned down as far as I could, and Edward leaned up as far as he could, too. Our lips met again and I couldn't help but rub against him a little, my breathing getting even heavier quickly.

"Edward," I whimpered when his hands, now on my hips, pulled me down against him. He arched up into me, breaking the kiss only to brush his lips down my neck, sucking and licking and kissing and nipping. "Please…"

I rested my hands on his chest as he lifted me up. Lately, I've been sleeping naked because of how hot it's been in Sydney—fucking mid-forties for a pregnant woman was horrible—and Edward had quickly followed suit. Moral support, the cheeky fucker called it.

I reached down between us and whined as my fingers just touched his cock but couldn't wrap around it. He chuckled breathlessly and reached down between us as well, steadying his cock and guiding it into me. I moaned as he loosened his grip on my hips and I slowly sunk down onto him.

As soon as he was completely sheathed inside me, I started to move. Bracing my hands even harder on his chest, I rocked my hips back and forth on him, circling my hips as I lifted up and down. He groaned and let go of my hips completely, leaving it up to me to control the action. Instead, his hands snaked up to my breasts to play with my nipples. Tugging, tweaking, running his thumbs over them, he manipulated them just the way I liked it.

I cried out when he reached up and wrapped his lips around one, his tongue laving and sucking. I bore down on him harder, riding him harder and squeezing him like a vice. I smirked at the strangled groan he let out.

"Bella," he gasped and bucked up from under me, and I leaned back and braced myself with my hands on his thighs when he did it again. I screamed and squeezed harder as he started to hit my g-spot on each thrust.

I was so sensitive that just the feel of him rubbing against my walls made me mindless, but when he started to piston into me, his hands leaving my breasts and falling to my hips to pull me harder against him, I came with a short scream, my head falling back and lolling between my shoulders. He came just a few short thrusts later with a moan of my name.

We fell onto the bed, breathing sharply. Edward slipped out of me and off the bed, and I couldn't tell where he went as my eyes were closed as I tried to calm my breathing. But then he was back and I jolted gently when he ran a cool towel over my face, and my chest.

"Thanks," I said, opening my eyes. He smiled down at me, threw the towel into the hamper near the door out into the hall, and ran his fingers through my hair. "I really needed that." It was a more than sufficient distraction from my thoughts because of today.

"I know and it's fine, love," he whispered. Then his smile grew. "And I really should be thanking you for that amazing experience," he whispered cheekily, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

I moaned, chuckled, and stretched. "It was a joint effort."

"Please remember that when you're in labour," he said and I narrowed my eyes at him, smacking him in the chest. He laughed boisterously, and my lips twitched.

"Shut up," I whined, "I'm trying to stay mad at me."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I huffed and got up off the bed, standing on shaky legs. I glanced at the clock and gasped. "Shit!" I hissed. "I'm late… I-I have to go."

Edward looked carelessly toward the clock then back at me. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine," I squeaked. I raced to the chair in the corner of the room where I'd laid out my clothes for today. "I mean, it would have been nice being on time to the lunch with my parents, but at the same time, it does mean less time with them."

"That's a good thing?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes!" I said, glancing at him as I tugged the blue and purple summer dress on. "It means less time for fighting and questions, Edward. You know how they felt about this baby, especially since we won't be going up to Tamworth for the baptism."

"We're not baptising, Bella," Edward said slowly with a raised eyebrow. "Why would we go up for a baptism we're not even having?"

I sighed harshly and shook my head. I ran the brush hastily through my hair and hissed at the pain it caused. I gave up after a few more tugs and simply threw my hair into a messy high bun. I threw on the thongs and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the room with Edward on my tail.

"Wait, baby, I'll drive you," he said, grabbing his keys from the bowl on the side table down the hall.

I shook my head and turned right as we made it to the end of the hall. This area was open-plan with the kitchen to the right and I poured myself a quick glass of water. "It's fine; I'll just take the ferry."

"Are you sure?" he asked as I walked past him to the mirror and started putting make-up on; just lip gloss and mascara. He continued on. "It gets awfully busy on sunny days, and you said that a guy pushed past you when you got to the ticket gates. You and bub could've been hurt. It's easier if I just drive you."

I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "You can't—you have to get to work."

"Yeah, I have to leave soon anyway, so I can drop you on the way," he said but I shook my head. "Besides, they won't mind if I'm late; I'm covering for Ben—"

"No," I interrupted him, "_you _go straight to work so you can go and save people," I said, kissing his lips lingeringly once more. "Tell Emmett I said hi. Love you," I said, grabbing my keys and walking out of the door.

"I love you, too. Be careful and I'll pick you up! Text me when you're done!" he yelled after me and I smiled, sighing, as the door closed after me. There was no fighting my husband when he was that determined, I'd found over the years, and it was even worse when I was pregnant.

The walk down to the ferry was quite easy and short. I didn't have to wait for the ferry as I would have beforehand, so it was actually good timing. I sat outside on the ferry, in the front and soaked up the sun and the breeze. I closed my eyes, loving the burn the heat of the day made as I breathed in and out. It was so peaceful out on the water, the taste of the salty water and the feel of it spraying lightly on my skin relaxing me from the anxiety of seeing my disagreeable parents.

The ride is too short. Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at Circular Quay. With Edward's words in mind, I got off the ferry first and quickly walked toward the exit. I rummaged through my bag for my weekly pass, and cursed when I came up empty. I must have left it in my other bag. I went over to the ticket machine and quickly bought one. When I turned around to go through the gates, I sighed in aggravation. The lines had already started forming to go through, and people were hasty and rough as ever. I went to the wide gate, but my ticket wouldn't work and there were no officials around to let me through so I went over to the one that had the shortest line.

When it came to turn, I put the ticket through but had a little difficulty getting through. The delay made me anxious, and apparently it made the man behind me anxious again as he cursed and shoved me.

Unfortunately, his rash behaviour, while it hurt, helped a little but as I got to the middle section, the red, rectangular bars came out and dug into my sides and belly.

I screamed in acute pain, my bag dropping from my arm as my knees buckled. The tug of the bars digging in even further hurt even more and I whimpered through another scream. Hands started to grab at me, making me panic even more, but I only moved once more, the pain stopping me from moving further. I clutched at my stomach as tears ran down my face, my mind a frenzy of worry for my child. I cursed myself for not taking Edward up on his offer.

Behind me I heard people start to yell for someone to call triple-oh.

**EPOV**

Emmett shoved me in my seat, and I almost went to do the same, but he raised his eyebrows and pointed at the wheel in his hand.

"Hey, man, we gotta be responsible now," he said dead-serious, glancing at me as he rounded a corner. "We're on the job. There's no time for silly-buggers."

"Fuck off, Emmett, you're the one driving," I replied with a snort.

"Whatever, dude," he said, "just keep what I said in mind. How's the wife?"

I smirked at the thought of this morning. "She's good."

He crowed, "You cheeky fucker! Still getting some'a that, huh? I heard having a preggers wife has benefits. How's the sex?"

I shook my head very seriously. "None'a that mate; we're on the job, remember—responsibility and all that shit you spieled just two secs ago."

"Don't give me that!" Emmett whined. He was like a fucking child.

I snorted and shook my head. "Tell me 'bout the blonde. How's _that _going?" I glanced at him with a smirk.

"Fuckin' fine, bro," he replied boisterously. He waggled his eyebrows like a fuckwit and I laughed at his stupidity. I was just about to reply when the radio went off. We quietened down and listened to the details.

Twenty-four year old Caucasian female impaled on a ferry gate in Circular Quay. Wharf four. Woman is seven months pregnant and apparently awake though in a lot of pain.

Emmett turned around quickly and I flicked on the sirens as he sped up. We were silent as he raced down Wynyard streets toward the Circular Quay ferry wharfs. We'd luckily been pretty close anyway so we arrived only ten minutes later.

I jumped out as Emmett was still slowing down. A feeling came over me and settled in my stomach, but I brushed it off, mentally urging myself to get on with it no matter how much I wanted to call Bella. Another wave of that same feeling racked through me as it registered just how close the description was to her.

I shook my head again, cheeks puffing as I breathed out a hard breath. I ran around to back of the ambulance and grabbed one of the medic bags as Emmett killed the engine and hopped out to come back around and meet me. He grabbed his gear as well, closed up the back, and we walked briskly toward the wharf. There was quite a gathering around the woman, and I cursed and shook my head.

_Why the fuck wouldn't she go through the wide gate?_

That feeling came over me once again and I peered closer, squinting as we passed under the train station above. The woman was in a pretty non-descript purple-blue dress and her head was down, but when she threw it back, her face scrunched in pain, and let out a cry, I was able to make out startling detail. With a pang in my heart, I realised that the woman was not just some random woman but my pregnant wife.

I gasped, stopping in my stride, and Emmett bumped into the back of me. My mind was thrown off into the deep end as frenzied panic took over and then I was moving again, running.

"Bella!"

I shouted her name over and over, willing myself faster. It felt like it took ages just to run the twenty meters or so. Behind me, I heard Emmett curse loudly and I glanced back to see him running as well.

I pushed myself faster, ignoring the burn in my calves, incoherent with panic.

My eyes were already assessing my wife as I slowed down to a stop in front of her. I could hear her crying now, and I shouted her name, but she didn't hear me—she probably didn't notice anything past the pain.

She was clutching her stomach, and sweating like mad, her hair a mess. My heart squeezed at the terrible vision she made. Her head lolled to the side, her eyes glassy as she moaned in pain. She blinked as I stopped in front of her and she gasped when her eyes connected with mine.

"Edward," she whimpered, letting out half a sob.

I took her head in my hands and looked deep into her eyes which always did something to calm her. I could hear Emmett shouting for the other bystanders to stand back and let us get to the patient, and he slipped on her name.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered urgently. I was panicking at how incoherent she was. Her head lolled in my hands and my heart squeezed, my stomach feeling as if I'd been kicked. I hushed her as calmly as I could, squeezing my eyes shut and drawing in a harsh breath. "Please, Bella, I need you to concentrate, okay? I need to ask you some questions so I can treat you and keep you and bub safe."

She nodded and took in a deep breath. She was shaking from the adrenaline in her veins as it rushed to lessen the pain, like natural pain medication. "Okay," she breathed hoarsely, swallowing.

I stepped back, but she cried as I let go of her for a short second. Her knees as weak and shaking, and she slipped slightly, screeching in pain as the bars dug into her even more. I caught her as quick as I could and hushed her, running my fingers through her hair. I wrapped an arm lightly around her waist to hold her up, cursing myself for my stupidity.

When she was quieter and she was looking in my eyes again, breathing as steady as she could—though still shallowly—I asked her the first question. "What happened?"

"I-I forgot my pass at home," she started, "so I had to buy a ticket. It didn't work when I put it through the wide gate, and there was no one attending." She whimpered when she took in a deep breath, and I hushed her and kissed her forehead, lessening my hold on her.

"You're okay, baby, you're okay," I said to her as calmly as I could manage. Funny how all your training went down the fuckin' drain when you were faced with your own family.

"Sorry," she whispered. "U-Um, so I went to this gate and waited a little. Then I put the ticket through and it was working fine, but I was stuck," she chuckled breathlessly, shaking her head. Her face crumpled in pain.

I growled and turned toward the official at my side. "What the fuck happened?"

His eyes widened. He was in his young twenties, tanned, with long hair. "I-I don't know. The gates aren't supposed to do this."

"Why?" I asked shortly, breathing in deeply. I needed to calm down, but it was so fucking hard. I needed answers and now. My hand came to rest on her belly, and I rubbed my thumb softly against the underside.

"The-the holes on each side of the gates are sensors," he replied timidly. "They're supposed to sense a person passing through or in the vicinity. If they've been opened—I mean, if someone has put a ticket through and grabbed it again—they would only jolt, hit her and probably bruise her, and then jolt back. They shouldn't have closed in on her." He looked at her. "But it really was stupid to go through one of these ones instead of the wide gate. They wide gate is softer because it's designed for pregnant women, children, and old people."

"She went through because there was no one working the wide gate, and her ticket didn't work when she put it through," I sneered at him. "So why'd they close when she was right in the middle?" I asked.

He shrugged and I glared at him. He stammered again, "I-I don't know, sir. I guess there was a technical issue."

I sighed. "And why wasn't there anyone manning the wide gate?"

He shrugged. "I-I don't know, sir. I wasn't on this wharf at the time."

"Thank you," I said curtly. "Get the technicians down her now." I turned back around to safe Bella. "Bella, baby, I know it hurts, and we'll get you out soon, but I need to know where you're hurt. I know that sounds stupid, but I need you to be as specific as you can, okay?" She nodded, breathing out harshly, whimpering. "Okay, baby, what hurts and how bad?"

"My ribs," she gasped, "and, uh, my hips." She cried out. "God, it hurts so badly, Edward."

Emmett cursed and I glanced at him. He was serious as he looked Bella over quickly. He moved forward and whispered as quietly as he could, "I need you to calm her down and hold her still. I know we're in a public place, but we need to take a look at her hips. And I know you know that, but I also know that this is your wife, and I know if I was in your place, training would mean fucking nothing."

I nodded and swallowed. "Thanks, Em. Get the cutters." He nodded and went to do as I asked. I turned back to talk to Bella again. "Baby, we're gonna have to cut through the dress to take a look at your ribs and hips, okay? We can't do much because of the position you're in, but we need to assess your injuries to figure out the best way forward for you and bubba, okay?"

She nodded.

I continued. "I need you to steady your breathing, okay? I know it's hard and I know it hurts, but we need you to breathe in and out as evenly and slowly as you can, so you don't agitate your ribs or hips."

Emmett handed me the cutters, and I placed them down. "Can you jump over the other side and do it? I want to tuck the skirt bit into her undies so she's not so exposed while you're doing it and I need to hold her. I can't do all three."

"Righteo," he replied, and with one hand he jumped over the gates to the left of me. He took the cutters. "All right, Bella, we're gonna start now, okay? Keep calm for us. Edward'll tuck your dress into your undies so you're comfortable, okay?"

"Uh-huh," she replied hoarsely. She was starting to get deathly pale and her lips were white because of the pain. I turned around and asked the official to give me my bag. With one hand, I got out the pain killers, thankful we had ones that wouldn't affect the baby badly. "Baby, I'm just going to give you some pain killers, okay? It'll help you calm down a little more and help settle your breathing as well."

She nodded, her lips pursed, hot breath puffing out between her lips. I injected the pain medication into her arm and she closed her eyes as it started to take effect. "Thank you," she whispered as she opened her eyes again to look into mine. I kissed her lips quickly, then looked over her shoulder and nodded to Emmett. Behind her, he started cutting, and my fingers deftly tucked the skirt into her undies as he cut through the material.

He stepped back when he was done, put the cutters down, and jumped over the gate again to come stand beside me. I stepped back as well, still holding her still, and we both cursed as we saw the damage.

Both sides were badly bruised and swelling. From just one look we both knew that she had a few broken ribs, and at least one of her hips was broken. Emmett reached forward and prodded it and Bella screamed, her head flying back. I turned and yelled abuse at him then turned back around to try and soothe her. My arms ached to take her into them, but I couldn't and I hated it. It made me feel helpless.

I shared one last look with Emmett, took a deep breath, and then turned back to tell Bella the damage. I was worried about how she'd take it because I knew she'd want to know if the baby was okay, and I really had no answer for her. I, myself, was half-blind with worry for our child, but I knew that at least one of us had to be strong and brave until we got her out of here and to a hospital.

"Bella," I started. I kept my voice level, trying to maintain professionalism; it was the only way I'd be able to get the both of us through this. I made sure she was looking me in the eye before I continued. "We suspect that from the swelling and the bruising you have broken ribs and at least one of your hips is broken. The bruising is bad on both sides of your body, but your left hip is more swollen than your right."

Her eyes had welled again, her tears having stopped some time beforehand after the pain medication had sunk in. "W-what about the baby, Edward?" she asked, her voice cracking on the word 'baby'. She was so scared and I had no idea how to comfort her.

I closed my eyes for a second, my heart squeezing in my chest. It ached and my eyes opened when I heard her hysterical and agony-filled cry. She started to sob again, and her eyes had widened as she stared at my face. When she took in my helpless expression, she gripped me hard, clinging to me and screaming and crying, which was a bad idea because of her ribs.

"Edward, calm her the fuck down," I heard Emmett growl at me.

I looked over my shoulder at him and glared. "I'm trying, Emmett, she didn't give me a chance. She's scared out of her mind about our child."

I turned back around and took her face in my hands, kissing her face to try and calm her. She curled into me as much as she could without moving and breathed in my scent as deep as she could in shallow breaths. I felt her start to relax and moved back again so I could look at her.

"Baby, baby, baby," I breathed, my hands caressing her cheeks and her hair. She looked up at me, trying to control herself, and I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Baby, we can't know for sure—" She started to sob again, and I didn't want her condition to worsen, so I said her name loudly and forcefully to try and get her to focus on me. It worked.

"Baby, we can't know for sure," I repeated, staring deep in her eyes. "But I will do _everything _that I can to make sure our baby is okay. Okay?" I said forcefully. Her eyes widened and tears welled again but she nodded silently, swallowing against her emotions.

I let a breath out. "Good," I said quietly. "Now, can you feel bub?"

She thought for a moment, her eyes taking on a glazed look as she focused. Her brow creased and then her face crumpled as she looked back up at me. "I-I can't… I don't…" her voice was shaky. "I d-don't know… Edward…"

I felt Emmett close in behind me again. "Edward," he said quietly. "We need to get her to hospital A.S.A.P, for the baby's sake and hers. Look at her," he urged and I did so once again. Her head was lolling a little, her eyes slipping into the back of her head as she tried to breathe in deeper and deeper again. She lifted her hands, whimpering and clenching her teeth as she did, to rest her hands on the metal parts of the gates on each side to settle herself. "She's barely conscious. She's slipping, Edward, and she's tiring fast. Her legs are shaking and she's sweating like crazy because of the pain. She shouldn't even be awake with how acute that pain must be. Our best course of action is to get her to hospital so they can do all they can to help her and the baby before their conditions worsen."

"Where the fuck are those goddamn technicians?" I growled at him. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago." He turned around, seeing one of the young officials—a different one to the one before—who was making his way over and yelled the same question to him.

"They'll be here in ten," the kid replied.

I nodded without saying a word and turned back to Emmett. "If we move her it'll be painful. I think we need to give her a little more pain medication. We've been stuck here over an hour and a half, nearly two hours. With how delicate she is, her condition could worsen just from the pain and trauma alone, especially if we get her out of these bars."

He nodded. "Do it quickly."

I did so, assuring her once again when she asked that it wouldn't hurt the baby. I was worried when she became even less lucid because of the meds and Emmett agreed. We both knew we needed to sedate her to calm the baby and make it easier to transport her. The pain would panic the baby and might kick off labour, which was the last thing we needed.

I jumped to the other side to catch her and gave her the sedative. She leaned heavily against mine, cringing in pain, but once again calming down. I nodded to Emmett who'd gone to get the gurney. "You grab her legs, and we'll back her up onto it as soon as these fuckwits get the bars into their slots."

Thankfully, fifteen minutes later, the technicians had done their job and we had Bella on the gurney. People, less now though, were crowded around but they gave way. They all watched as we wheeled her away, but I turned around and stopped Emmett.

I addressed them briefly, "I just want to say thank you sincerely to whoever called triple-oh for my wife." Then I turned around and pushed her along again with Emmett's help.

"We need to take her to Sydney Hospital," I told Emmett.

He did a double-take, slowing for a second before he started to go again after I nudged. "Edward, they don't have a maternity ward and they specialise in optometry."

"I know," I replied simply. "But they're our base. We have friends there. They're closest and they still do surgeries and caesareans, which is what they're most likely to decide is the best course of action. Where else should we take her that's close enough, Emmett?"

He thought for a moment. "What about Darlinghurst?"

"Saint Vincent's Private?" I asked with a snort. He nodded and I gave him a look. "Emmett…"

"What? They do caesareans _and _they have a maternity ward. They're close as well, and it's where she's most likely to be transferred after her caesarean if we take her to Sydney. Why not save her the trip? Alice and Jasper work there as well." He thought for a moment. "Hey, doesn't your O.B. work there? Carlisle Cullen, right?"

I sighed as we stopped at the back of the ambulance. Obviously, I still wasn't thinking clearly. I looked down at my beautiful wife, and rested my hand ever so lightly on her swollen belly. "Fine," I said in defeat. "Take us to Darlinghurst, but Emmett, be quick."

"Will do," he said, and he opened the back of the van up, helped me push Bella in. We paused for a second once she was inside, and shared a look.

He smiled in sympathy, nodding towards her. "Go, man. Stay with her; I'll drive."

I nodded and jumped in. He closed one side up and was just about to close the second when I stopped him. "Thanks, Emmett," I said. He nodded and slammed the door. Seconds later, he'd hopped into the front and was started the engine. I looked down at my wife, sighed, and took her hand gently in mine. I kissed her soft skin, and looked down at her as he started to drive, flicking the sirens on.

The drive was rather quick to be honest but it sure didn't feel it. It was silent, the radio not even on 104.1 as Emmett usually had it on. The only disruption was about five minutes in when Emmett hit a speed bump and I freaked, shouting at him to "slow the fuck down and be fucking careful!"

He replied with a strained, "trying," and I knew he was speaking between clenched teeth.

I turned back to my wife, my eyes dancing between her face and her swollen belly. My hand came to rest on her stomach with a sigh, and I closed my eyes as tears welled for the first time today. I was unable to control myself as my hand slipped to her ribs. I let out a strangled sob at the feel of her swollen, broken ribs and I flinched back. I took her hand in mine again and began to pray for the first time in a long while.

Bella and I weren't religious, which was why Bella had fought with her parents. Our atheism was why we weren't baptising, and why she was meeting them today. They wanted to save the baby's soul and get Bella to come round to their side.

And here I was, praying, for our child and for my wife to be okay. I ended the prayer and leaned down to press my lips to her belly. I willed back tears as my nose brushed against it.

We arrived at the hospital and Alice and Jasper were waiting outside along with another nurse I didn't recognise. Emmett stopped quickly and came around the back to open it for us and I got up to help him as he pulled Bella out. The staff came forward to help pull her in and get the stats. Emmett looked to me questioningly and I nodded.

I turned to them. "B—" I started, but I couldn't continue. I couldn't say my wife's name. I could hardly accept that we were in this position when not even two and a half hours beforehand we'd been in bed together. It was unreal and un-fucking-fair. I grit my teeth and tried again. "Name's Isa—"

I couldn't do it as I looked down at my wife again. We were inside by now, and I was shaking. Bella was lying there peacefully, completely unaware of what we were about to face.

Emmett continued for me, and I couldn't concentrate on his words as I looked down at her, but I didn't catch him saying her name.

"What's wrong with him, Em?" Alice asked from beside me and I blinked, looking up at him.

He sighed. "It's Bella. This is his Bella."

I heard Alice gasp and Jasper curse. We'd reached the cubicle down the hall now, and suddenly I was pushed out of the way. Alice was in front of me then as I tried to get back to my wife, my eyes only on her, but Alice grabbed my face and made me look at her. My eyes were wide and panicked as I fought against her.

"Edward, you need to let us work," Alice said, glancing over her shoulder as her boyfriend and two of the other nurses now worked on my wife.

"I have to be with her, Alice," I said desperately, pushing back to get to my wife. Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away furiously so I could see her. "I can help," I said strongly just as a doctor came through the door.

"Alice, what's going on here?" he asked, glancing at us questioningly.

"Nothing, Doctor, I've got this under control," she said coolly, turning back to me. He looked at me a second longer then made his way over to the bed to help. Alice forced my attention to settle back on her when I went to follow him toward Bella. "There's nothing for you to do here. Please, Edward. Go with Emmett and wait outside. We've got this. We'll let you know _all_ we can _as soon_ as we can."

I looked down at her and let out a sob. "I can't lose her, Alice, I can't. And I can't lose our baby. I promised her I'd do everything I could."

She swallowed, tears in her eyes as she took in how troubled I was. "I know and you have. But you have to trust us to do all we can as well. Please."

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I nodded. "Fine," I said gravely. "Her O.B. is Carlisle Cullen. He works here."

She nodded. "I know him; we'll put in the call. Go with Emmett," she said softly.

I turned and stumbled out into the hallway, casting one last longing glance at my wife. Emmett was waiting there, running his hand through his short, curly hair. He clasped my shoulder in support as I stopped and slide down the wall, the weight of everything that had happened today finally overcoming me. I pressed the heels of my hands, the fingers curled tight into the palms, against my forehead as I sobbed and shook. Emmett slide down the wall beside me, his hand still on my shoulder, but I shoved him off and turned around, away from him.

All I could do was pray for my wife and child.

**BPOV**

I was uncomfortable when I woke up. There was a bright light shining in my face, and whatever I was lying against was hard and uncomfortable. With each breath my ribs ached and when I moved, my hip screamed in protest. I was cold to the point of shivering and there was this annoying beeping close by.

I opened my eyes, and my sight was blurry. For the first few seconds I was confused as I looked around, unsure of where I was and why I was here. But as I realised where I was, I remembered why, and the beeping sound increased in speed as my heart hammered away nervously, the pit of my stomach becoming full of a swarm of bees. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

On instinct, my head swung around and my eyes settled on my stomach. Something was different; it was no larger or, from what I could tell, smaller and yet somehow I felt strangely empty. I certainly couldn't feel bubs inside me, kicking away as bubs always did.

Tears welled in my eyes as the thought that we'd lost our child came over me. I let out a small sob, my hand coming up to cup my mouth, and in the back of my mind, I wondered where Edward was. Was he arranging our child's funeral?

God, how was I going to face him? I'd lost our child, our baby… our little bubba. How could he ever look at me the same?

"Bubs is asleep, baby," I heard Edward whisper hoarsely from my left and my head snapped up to look at him. I sniffled as my brain took in the words that my heart could not make sense of.

"What?" I whispered back.

"She's asleep," he whispered with a small smile, his hand reaching up to brush my hair back off my face. The look on his face, combined with the repeated words washed over me and the dam broke. I sobbed loudly then, my hands flying up to my face, before I looked at him and reached for him, ignoring the protest of my ribs and hip.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips. "Calm down, love. Our baby's fine… she's absolutely perfect."

"She? Really?" I asked, voice cracking.

He nodded and pointed to a small white box thing in his hand—a baby monitor I found. He handed it to me and I carefully took it into my hands, staring down at it. I looked back up at him and he nodded with a smile on his face. I took in a shallow breath, which caught when a garble on the other side and a short cry sounded.

"That's—that's our baby?" I asked my husband.

He nodded. "That's our baby. She's a miracle, Bella. She really is. With the damage, she shouldn't have survived that long, especially since you couldn't feel her but she did. They had to do an emergency caesarean section and she wasn't breathing," his voice broke and his eyes closed for a second, "but her heart was still strong and then after a moment she took a breath and she cried." He chuckled thickly. "She's got a real pair'a lungs on her, sweetheart."

I laughed as well, and then we laughed together, tears in our eyes as our foreheads leaned against each other's. We kissed but were interrupted by our baby girl as she left out a cry on the other side of the monitor, and we chuckled, unable to be anything but happy.

* * *

**So here's the info that I had for you on my research (which only involved asking one of the gate attendants, LOL)-**

**When a woman is pregnant, you go through the wide gates (not sure if you have those in US, they don't have them in France or London from memory). Those gates have sensors that are slower to react as they're also for the elderly and families with kids. Those are softer than the other gates.**

**The other gates also have sensors that detect whether or not there is any movement so they don't close on anyone. If they begin to, they usually bump and snap back open. Obviously that didn't happen here-hence the technical issue and the suffering of Bella and bub.**

** So yeah, that's that.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If ya did, please let me know through a review :) I'd love to know what you all thought about this little thing. **

**bexie25**


End file.
